Desire Me
by za
Summary: "All I want is for someone to desire me." Kindly read and review?


Title: Desire Me

Author: mao

Disclaimer: Velvet Goldmine belongs to Michael Stipe, Todd Haynes, and a lot of other people, most namely not me. I'm just a poor teenager not trying to make any money from this, and if you sue me, all you'll get is some soda bottles.

Author's Notes: Just a little something to clarify the characters of Mandy and Shannon. I find this highly plausible. Not for the faint of heart; it's pretty much pornography.

Warnings: Graphic sexual activities between two women. Mmm.

***

She's wet, and my fingers slip into her easily. She's writhing under me, taking me up to the hilt and still moaning for more. She arches her back, eyes closed and lips parted, a delicate pant coming out of her mouth.

Who would have thought, right? Shannon - fucking Shannon, the odd woman out, shy little girl with loads of frizzy hair who hides in the corner - is panting, screaming as though God were speaking to her. Her legs are wrapped around my hips and she's bucking into me like a wild animal, moaning and crying out. Her nails are so deep in my back, I know I must be bleeding, and yet she's oblivious to everything but my mouth on her skin and my fingers inside of her. 

Like I said - who would have thought?

Certainly not me.

Granted, I didn't approach her. She came to me. She was upset - she usually is - because she keeps hoping that Brian will pay attention to her. That one night, he'll take her aside and fuck her. 

Like that'll ever happen. Hah.

But she just looked so upset this morning. Of course, after fucking Jerry, who wouldn't be? And then when she found out that Curt and Brian had run away for a while...her face just broke, completely. Tears leaking out of her eyes, her face screwed up like a little girl's. Clearly, she was trying not to cry, but she was failing miserably.

"Oh darling," I tried telling her. "Brian's perfectly capable of fucking whomever he fancies." But she looked so dejected...and I didn't really like seeing her like that. I don't like to think of anyone feeling rejected, especially not when it comes to Brian. I love him and he's my husband, but frankly, the man doesn't notice that half the planet has it bad for him. That look on her face just made it so clear that she needed a good shag, instead of Jerry or Brian.

And she is pretty, in a delicate, childish sort of way. I just had to feel bad for her, because she's not at all anything he'll ever want. So I gave her a hug, with the idea that it would be a matronly reassurance that one day she would get someone who loved her. That she wouldn't just be another staff groupie, she'd be something better.

I'm not sure who kissed whom though. I think she kissed me, but I'm still not certain. Maybe I kissed her. I wouldn't put it past myself; I may well have. Stranger things have been known to happen. 

Either way, the next thing I knew, her lips were on mine, soft and clearly yearning, but also tentative, as if she thought I might push her away and scream at her. I wasn't about to do that, terrible and obviously inexperienced kisser though she was. 

She started off so tenderly, with such poor lip control, and then suddenly she was kissing me harder and faster, and her lips were suctioned onto the lower half of my face, and I was wondering how the hell to get out of this - and then she put her hand on my breast. 

I don't know what changed in that moment, but suddenly my body went wild, despite the fact that I'd been shagging until nearly five that morning, and I wanted her, right there, at that moment. 

I peeled off her jacket, and she groped me, hard, playing with my nipple, through my gown. We were kissing, almost passionately now, and she moved down to my neck, bruising me, punishing me for not having noticed her before. 

But when I went for the zipper than held the back of her dress shut, she stopped, her skin suddenly cold, and pulled back. My body was aching for her by then - for anyone, really - but she just looked at me, her eyes heavily lidded and shy again.

"Not here," she said, but I'd already grabbed her hand. We stepped over sleeping bodies and hurried down the hall. I pulled out my key to Brian's room and we entered the empty, still messy room. She pushed me down on the unmade bed, climbing on top of me, and began mutilating my earlobe. It sent chills down my spine, and I became hers'. 

And so, here we are. We're nude on this bed, and God only knows what else has happened on here recently. I mean, sure, two naked people in a bed doesn't prove sex was involved, but just the same... 

She's biting me now, her lips wrapped around my nipple, sucking and torturing me with her tongue and teeth. I want her to touch me with her hands, but she's shivering and shaking, gasping and moaning, so I know that her climax isn't far off. 

Somehow I jsut wish this could have happened a while ago. It started off so badly, with her inexperience and shyness. It had been so awkward, but now she's bucking and writhing, uninhibited and doing whatever feels right. I wish I could have this Shannon sooner - but who knows, right? We may have more fun like this in the future.

"Oh! Oh!" She's becoming loud, vocal. I hope she calls my name - it's been so long since I've heard someone say my name in that gasping voice, in that tone that says they need me, they desire me, they want me, if only for this one, simple moment.

"Oh, oh, yes, please." Her mouth descends again on my flesh, hot and wet and sending chills down my spine. She's shaking as if she might fall apart at any moment, and while I pump a little harder, a little faster with my hand, my free arm is around her, holding her close, trying to keep her from shattering.

"Oh, God, yes!" She's so close now, I can feel it. Her head's bent back, eyes closed in near-ecstasy, sheer, unguarded pleasure on her face.

"Oh, fuck me!" A littler harder. A littler faster.

"Please! Please!" Who would have guessed this horny vixen was hidden inside her even as recently as last night, when Jerry fucked her on the floor while she lay there, still and frigid.

"Just like that, yes!" And she knows what she wants. Suddenly she freezes, perfectly still, and I stop. And then she lets loose with a blood-curdling scream. 

"Yes, Brian! Yes!" 


End file.
